Dare
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Link dares Young Link to go into the basement for three whole hours. Warning: Will end with a very twisted ending.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first twisted story. Please tell me how I did and say anything if it needs improvement.

Dare

Chapter one: Dare

I sat in the dark room for what seemed like forever. But I knew it had only been one hour. I was scared, hungry and most of all alone. I never liked being alone, even when I was back in Hyrule, I had Saria and Navi I could play with. But now I wasn't in Hyrule and I didn't have Saria and Navi with me. I was in Smash Mansion with all the other Smashers. It was fun being a Smasher, meeting new people, being able to pull pranks on people and get away with it. It was a lot of fun.

The thing is, if I hadn't accepted that dare I wouldn't be down here alone and in the dark. Master Hand, our boss, had told us to never go into the basement. He said that he had lost too many Smashers down there and didn't want to lose any more. Some people say that Master Hand is a jerk and that he treats us poorly, but that's not true he treats us nicely and let's do what we want as long as it doesn't break any of the mansion's rules. We had all agreed to this. But, sometimes, we just couldn't help ourselves.

Link, my older self, had dared me to go into the basement alone for a total of three hours. I, being the Hero of Time; as well as my older self, was not going to chicken out on a silly old dare. But I should have, if I did I wouldn't be in this scary basement and I would probably be in a match with someone but no, my older self had to challenge me to a dare.

It all started like this…

"_Hey Mini-me!" Link said, waving his arms to me. I turned around and smiled at him. Me and Big-me could always get along._

"_Yes, Big-me?" I asked as he walked over to me. He smirked at me and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Mini-me I challenge you to a dare!" he said. I looked at Big-me and saw the look in his eyes. I knew that look. I gave it to people all the time, It was the look of 'I'm going to do something dangerous'. I looked at Big me and grinned._

"_What kind of dare?" I asked with a look of 'I'll do anything' on my face. Big-me smiled at me and closed his eyes half-way._

"_I dare you to go in the basement for three whole hours. And you can't have any weapons." I smirked and nodded my head._

"_You're on." I said. Big-me smirked and led me to the basement door. It turned out that all of the other Smashers were there. Even my friend, Ness, was there. As we got closer to the door we could hear the Smashers talking among themselves. I could make out things like 'There's no way he'll last three hours' and 'I sure hope he'll be alright' Zelda most likely. She was always nice to me, always so patient and understanding. We had made it to the door and I reached over and turned the doorknob. I slowly opened it and looked down the dark, old looking stairs. I turned to look at Big-me and the other Smashers. Big-me nodded his head and turned on the light. I looked back down the stairs and saw that they didn't look as scary. So I smiled and walked down the old stairs. When I reached the bottom of them, which took a while seeming that there wasn't a handrail and I was worried that they would break under my weight. I turned back around and looked up the stairs. I saw Big-me and the others staring down at me. Then suddenly without warning Big-me reached over to the light switch and shut it off. The only light in the room now was coming from the top of the stairs but there was still light. But then Big-me stepped back from the door and slammed it shut. I shrieked when the slam echoed in the dark room. I sat down on a step and pulled my legs up to my chest. I was really starting to get scared. I stood back up and called up the stairs._

"_Hey! Anyone there!" I said, hopping someone was there. I saw the door open and Roy and Marth stood at it. _

"_Are you sure you can last down there for three hours?" Marth said. "I wouldn't even be able to last ten minutes down there." Roy pushed Marth out of the way and looked at me._

"_If you're going to chicken out you're going to have to beg on your knees." He said. Marth glared at him and punched him on his shoulder._

"_Roy don't you think that's a little much? Give the kid a break, he's ten years old!" Roy looked at Marth, who was glaring at him and shrugged._

"_Just trying to liven this up a bit. Don't be such a party-pooper Marth." I shook my head. _

"_No that's not it. I wanted to talk to someone, make it less scary." I said. Marth and Roy looked at me. Marth shook his head._

"_Sorry, Young Link but Link told us that we couldn't talk to you. He said you have to stay down there for three hours alone, and in the dark. Unless… you beg." He said. I looked at them like I had been insulted._

"_I will never beg! I will stay down here for three hours! I will not chicken out!" I said, throwing my fist into the air. Roy gave me the thumbs up sign._

"_That's the spirit. Ok we got to go now. See you in three hours." He said. And with that the closed the door and my only bit of light._

And that is how I ended up in this dark, stuffy room. All thanks to a dare. And let me tell you this is one of the scariest things I've ever done. It's either my imagination or I am smelling blood and a lot of it. I know one thing though, I am not moving from this spot. If I look up the stairs real carefully I can see a bit of light coming from under the door…

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

End of the first chapter.

I hope I did a good job on the first chapter. Please R&R! It helps! If you have any suggestions please let me know! I'll will happily use them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Caught…?

I looked around the dark room, trying to make out the source of the noise. It wasn't working; I couldn't see a thing in this blasted darkness. I was getting more scared, I was alone in a dark basement and I had no idea what was in the room with me.

"Any one there…?" I asked in a scared, quiet voice. I didn't get a response but I did hear hissing. Could it be a snake, I thought, No, it sounded too big to be a snake. Well whatever it was I was not moving from this spot.

The other Smashers were glaring at Link at the dinning hall table. It was lunch time and Young Link had been down there for almost two hours. Zelda had decided that she wasn't going to sit next to Link during lunch for what he was doing to Young Link. This was just plainly bullying. And it wasn't right.

"Where is Young Link?" Master Hand asked as he flouted into the room. The Smashers looked at each other but didn't say a word. They were all nervous, they hadn't come up with an excuse and they didn't want to face Master Hand's wrath.

"He said he wanted to sleep in." The Smashers and Master Hand looked at Link. He was sitting there calmly eating a bowl of soup. That is just messed up, some of the Smashers thought. He had this all planned out.

"Is that so…?" Master Hand said in a questioning voice. "Very well… Crazy Hand could you come in here?" The crazy left hand came flouting into the room laughing manically. He flouted up to Master Hand.

"Yes?" he asked. Master Hand looked at Crazy Hand, thinking if asking him was such a good idea. Master Hand sighed.

"Crazy, could you go up to Young Link's room and see if he's hungry?" Master Hand asked, while looking at Link. The Smashers were acting suspicious and he didn't like it. They had better not be breaking any rules again.

"Sure." Crazy Hand said as he left. A clang was heard and the Smashers looked over to Link, who had dropped his spoon. He looked at Master Hand with wide eyes but they were hidden from view by his long blonde bangs. This is bad, he thought, I didn't think he would do that… Crap!

I didn't like being down here. The noises were getting louder and I didn't like them. Chirping, scratching, hissing, and growling in one area is too much. I wish time would hurry up so I could get out of here but I knew it wouldn't. I wonder what the others are doing, I thought, probably eating lunch by now. My stomach growled, man I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and that was seven in the mourning.

"I wish I could get out of here. I'm hungry and I'm scared. A very bad combination." I said to my self. The noises got louder, meaning that whatever was down here was getting closer. I gulped with fear. Why me, I thought, why couldn't it have been someone braver? Like Ganondorf? Or… My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a screech coming from the far corner of the room. I started crying, this was too much for one ten year old to handle! I curled up in the fetal position on the floor and cried harder, waiting for my doom to come.

End of chapter two.

Again tell me if I need to change something. Next chapter should be the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Finally out

I heard thumping from what sounded like very heavy feet. I curled in on myself more to hopefully keep what ever was out there away from me. I didn't work. As I cried I could feel hot breath going down my neck, it seemed almost like Bowzer's but I knew it wasn't. I was the only one down here, and I was just imagining things. 'Yeah! That's has to be it!' I thought, trying to make myself braver. And in what seemed like magic the hot breath was gone and so were the noises, but the strange presence was still in the room. I could feel it. That was when I felt some thing warm, and slimy go up my face, I screamed as load as I could and then everything went black.

Link was still staring at his bowl of soup, when the Smashers heard a load scream comeing from the basement. Link looked up and then to the floor. The scream could only belong to one person… And that was Young Link.

"Where is Young Link!" Master Hand yelled this time. Most of the Smashers pointed at Link, trying to tell Master Hand to ask him and not them. Master Hand clearly understood because he had floated up to Link and was drumming his fingers on Link's table.

"Well Link? Where is Young Link?" He asked. Link looked back at Master Hand. He shook his head and shrugged.

"If he's not in his room, then I have no idea where he is." He said. If Master Hand could nod he would have.

"I see." At that point Master Hand grabbed Link by the collar of his tunic and lifted him up. "Tell me the truth Link. Where is Young Link!" Link crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I dared him to go into the basement for three whole hours without any weapons. Are you happy?" Link said. Master Hand dropped Link onto the floor.

"YOU WHAT? YOUNG LINK IS WHERE?" he yelled. Link looked at the giant hand with fear in his eyes. Never had they heard Master Hand yell like that.

"Umm… He's in the… basement…" Link said cautiously.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GO INTO THE BASEMENT AND YOU DELIBERITLY DISOBEY ME! FOR ALL I KNOW YOUNG LINK COULD BE SERIOUSLY HURT! OR WORSE, DEAD!"

"What do you mean dead? What can be down there that could kill him?" Zelda asked. Master Hand faced her.

"Haven't you ever wondered where I kept all the creatures, like the Redeads and all the others?" He asked. Some of the Smashers nodded.

"Well I keep them all down there. And now Young Link is down there with all of those creatures. And he doesn't have any weapons, what do you think is going to happen?" Most of the Smashers eyes went wide with shock, while for the others it was fear.

"He could be hurt… or killed." Ness said.

"That's right. And if we don't hurry we'll be too late."

When I woke up I was in the mansions hospital room. I looked around and saw lots of gifts, even a toilet seat that said _Get well soon buddy, that way we can prank people again!_. I knew that one was defiantly from Ness. I also found get well cards, even one that said. _Get well soon boy; if you don't I wont have anyone to kick around._ Ganondorf I bet.

"So you're finally awake Mini-me?" I heard from beside me. I looked to my side and saw Big-me sitting next to me. I tried to sit up but I fell back down onto the bed.

"Careful, you're still a little weak." I looked over to the bedside table and saw chocolate. I reached over and grabbed it. Big-me laughed.

"Yeah, I kept trying to steal some chocolate but Zelda kept telling me to stop." He said. I heard him sigh so I looked at him.

"What's wrong Big-me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I put you in that danger Mini-me. If I had known what was down there I wouldn't have dared you to do that, I probably would have dared you to drink grass flavored milk or something." I gave him a grossed out look and he laughed, I laughed along with him.

"It's ok Big-me. I forgive you. There was no way any of us would have known about that." I said. Big-me sighed with what sounded like regret.

"It's not just that Mini-me, when we found you I was worried that you were dead, I mean you weren't moving and…"

"The only important thing is that I'm alive. That should be the thing that counts right? What was down there any way?"

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Master Hand lied and said that all the creatures we fight were down there when it was really a baby Koopa was down there."

"So I was scared of a baby Koopa?"

"Yeah, but hey… Even if you have a concussion you still had it easy; you don't want to know what Master Hand made us do as punishment." Big-me said.

"Try me." I said.

"First he bored us by telling us one of his long winded "You had better listen to me next time" scolding then he made us wash old people, and let me tell you that can get really ugly." He said laughing. I laughed along with him. It seemed that everything was back to normal.

End.

I hope I did a good job on this story.


End file.
